<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underhanded by Rookblonkorules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830435">Underhanded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules'>Rookblonkorules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Scroop is a creep, Silver cares, Slight Canon Divergence, Violence, Whump, but what else is new, he's just really bad at showing it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookblonkorules/pseuds/Rookblonkorules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't remain undiscovered in the barrel and Scroop makes an ultimatum of Silver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hawkins &amp; John Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story I've had in the works since... sometime in January, I think. Treasure Planet was a movie my dad first showed me when I was a wee one and I remember thinking it was... weird and creepy back then. Honestly, the only thing I remembered was the eyeball in the soup, lol!<br/>Now it's my favorite Disney movie. Silver and Jim are such fascinating characters- I love them both. And! A Disney movie that was focused on a father/son relationship? I was immediately in love.<br/>As always, I'm a little nervous about posting in a new fandom. But I've been really excited about this story.<br/>And to anyone else out there who is like me and desperate for new content in this fandom, this story is dedicated to you guys.<br/>This story is about... 90% finished, so I'll try my hardest to give you guys regular updates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The stunt with Mr. Arrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like he couldn’t breathe. So it hadn’t been him. It had been Scroop. It had been Scroop all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Silver had known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver had known and he had let Jim go on blaming himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hating </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself, for a mistake that wasn’t even his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For something that wasn’t even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mistake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim fell back heavily against the purp barrel’s side. Morph let out an indignant mewl, stifled only slightly by Jim’s hand, when he was crushed harder than Jim had meant to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ye’ve got the makin’s of greatness in ye.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he really been so stupid as to believe that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Silver had known it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver had seen Jim for what he was- he had recognized Jim’s desperate need for guidance- and he had taken full advantage of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse, he’d actually played along with it, as if he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Jim was destined for great things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d said the words Jim had needed so badly to hear exactly when Jim had needed to hear them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been leading Jim by the nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s vision swam, the figures in the room blurring, much to his horror. He thumbed away the moisture, teeth clenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph chittered again, squirming again in Jim’s hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a silent apology, Jim clutched him tighter against his chest. He couldn’t afford to give him anymore leeway than he already had. Any noise at this point would give him away. What would happen if he were discovered… A shudder ran up his spine. He’d never have thought he would be afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Silver, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the jolly, sometimes stern, but kind-hearted old cook, but this man in the galley was someone entirely new. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was anything he ever said to me true?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Had all of it been just an act or had some measure of the man Jim had worked in and out with daily been true?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shout penetrated his thoughts, drawing him back to the present. Through the gap in the purp barrel’s boards, he could see that Silver still had Scroop by the throat, shaking him. Any other day and he would have been satisfied, pleased even. There was nothing he would have wanted more than to see the Arachnid put back in his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, blood pounding in his ears, he struggled to come to terms with everything he had just heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pirates. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it all made sense. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds. There were plenty of people who would want to get their hands on something like that. It was likely that most of them weren’t the pleasant sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver flung Scroop from him with another shout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wasn’t given a second to react, before the spider collided full on with the side of the barrel. He was smashed against the side of the barrel with a grunt- and then the barrel was tipping over. He fell forward, spilling out onto the floor amid a sea of purps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph flew around his head with a worried chitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim blinked. No. Nonononono. This couldn’t be happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This couldn’t be happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a sound around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the pirates were just as surprised as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could use that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to push himself up. If he could just run… maybe there was a chance he could get past them. Warn the captain. Get them out of here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get the chance. The back of his collar was snagged, fabric digging into the soft flesh of his throat. He was hauled back, slammed against a table. His chin came down hard and he bit his tongue, tasting blood. His arm was twisted around and wrenched behind his back. He stifled a cry behind his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Silver,” Scroop hissed above him, “looks like your cabin boy still hasn’t learned his lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breathing hard, Jim dared to raise his eyes to Silver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old cyborg regarded him stonily, face an unreadable mask. Once before, Silver had been the one to come to his aid when Scroop had threatened him during the first stage of their voyage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Jim hadn’t known it yet, that move was the one to cement the beginnings of the trust between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Scroop had dragged him forth, Jim had expected there to be an uproar, bloodlust, a clamor for his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, no one said a word. They hung back, gazes flitting back and forth between Silver and Scroop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were they waiting to see what the outcome of this standoff would be? Is that what this was? A standoff?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hard set to Silver’s jaw, but he said nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed there would be no stepping in this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, could he say before had even meant something knowing what he did now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stung, knowing that everything that had happened, at least on Silver’s part, it had all been part of the great game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we kill him now,” Scroop continued. A claw pressed into the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim shut his eyes and pressed his lips together.  He didn’t want to die, but if he was going to die, far be it from him to ever let Scroop see how afraid he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The claw pressed harder. Something warm trickled down the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim bit his lip. However much it hurt, he was determined not to make a sound. He’d die like a man. He was sure it would give them something to talk about. Give his mother something to be proud of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. If he thought about his mother, there would be no way he could keep his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill him now and be done with it. The other two will follow shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s eyes widened. It should come as no surprise that, after they were finished with him, they would seek to eliminate the captain and the doctor, but hearing it aloud electrified every pore in his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Silver’s voice, when it finally came, was low, dangerously so, and unbreakable as rock. “Kill him now and ye’ll be killin’ a valuable hostage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hostage?” There was a mocking drawl to Scroop’s tone now. It was clear he didn’t think Jim would be any use to them as a hostage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Jim could blame him when he couldn’t see the use himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly needed when there are so many of us and only two of them. We’ll crush them,” the hand at his neck was pulled away. With a clack, Scroop snapped his claw shut and Jim flinched, “like a pair of purps. Or have you really,” he tilted his head and a smirk twisted the airachnid’s features into something even uglier, “gone soft on us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim could see </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silver’s face darkened. The spider had him trapped and he knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wasn’t an idiot. He had known from the beginning that the spider psycho had had it out for him for one reason or another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he even would have killed him if he had ever got the chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it looked like Scroop might be getting that chance. Silver didn’t seem too inclined to try hard to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just think. It could have been you, instead of Mr. Arrow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jim felt sick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squirmed, but there was no give to the grip on his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t be able to use the map without me.” Jim spoke quickly, words spilling out over his tongue. He didn’t know why he chose to speak. He didn’t even know if what he said was one hundred percent true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying,” he growled. He slammed Jim’s head against the table. Taken off guard, Jim couldn’t completely hold back the cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tasted blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he grinned fiercely. His gamble had worked. Scroop was now hesitant.“You really want to take that chance?” he challenged. There was a chance Scroop might call his bluff. He probably would if they were alone. But the other pirates were muttering amongst themselves now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver was watching him. His expression was unreadable, but Jim got the feeling that he knew what Jim was doing. That he got the feeling that Jim wasn’t sure he was speaking the truth and that he… what? Approved?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s gut twisted uncomfortably. Silver's approval was something he didn’t think he wanted.  Not after everything that had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. He’d already given himself an advantage by instilling doubt in the pirates. “You can kill me,” he said, struggling to keep his voice calm. He kept his glare focused on Silver. Somehow that was easier, “but where would that leave you? You still won’t have any idea how to open the map!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim jerked, taking advantage of the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” he hollered. “Pirates! Get out of…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop yanked him back with an enraged hiss, backhanding him across the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim grunted, back colliding with a post. He slid down it and his butt hit the floor. His cheek smarted something fierce and the metallic taste of copper filled his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mantavor loomed over him, face contorted in rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little…” One claw was raised over his head to strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim cringed back, lifting one arm to cover his face defensively. It wouldn’t make a difference in the end, he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Silver intervened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wordless snarl, he grabbed the arachnid’s wrist, tossing him away from Jim. He reached down and caught the boy’s upper arm in his flesh hand, hauling him to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are ye waiting for?” he roared at the rest of them. “Have ye all grown roots? Get to work and </span>
  <em>
    <span>get the map!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the spell was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> A general shout went up and fists were thrown into the air. They remembered who they were and what they had come for. The lust for treasure was in the air. Eager for action, the pirates raced up the galley stairs and onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim watched them go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a mistake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mantavor’s low voice was like nails on a chalkboard to Jim’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop had pushed himself back to his feet, regarding both of them with murder in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim took some satisfaction in seeing that it seemed like the spider was using one of the table’s to support himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop’s shoulders heaved. A thin line of yellow blood trickled down the side of his face, but he looked remarkably unharmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Struck with the sudden thought that Scroop might actually attack them both, Jim pressed back. Silver’s iron fist around his arm kept him from retreating entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest ye watch yer step carefully from now on, Mr. Scroop,” Silver said. He didn’t take his eyes off the arachnid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop’s eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim held no love for the spider, but something in Silver’s tone chilled him to the bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’d suggest ye watch it very carefully indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop snarled. Subdued for now, but not defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim pressed closer to Silver. Despite the unveiling of the cook’s- </span>
  <em>
    <span>pirate captain’s-</span>
  </em>
  <span> true colors, there was still that association that spoke unequivocally of </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silver turned and lumbered up the stairs onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim stumbled up the steps behind him. Silver’s grip wasn’t tight enough to be painful, but there wasn’t a chance he could break free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the pirates had already broken into the weapon’s hold. The door was smashed and hanging off its hinges. Others had broken down the door to the Captain’s quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of it staggered Jim just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doppler and the Captain… Where were they? What had happened to them? Were they prisoners now, like Jim? Or were they…? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t finish the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Silver even care what had happened to them? While he was on that train of thought, would he even care about what happened to Jim once he had the map in his hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the crew, a short, squat and fishlike creature rushed out, leaning over the railing to holler down, “They’re gone, Captain Silver!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Silver released Jim, hurrying up to the next level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s knees gave out and he dropped to the deck. His hands were shaking from the leftover adrenaline and terror and he clenched his fists, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates were all in the captain’s quarters. Whatever they had found had left them all dismayed. Their shouts and curses carried out into the open air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim took that to mean the captain and the doctor had escaped. He glanced around him. There was no one around. He was sure there had to be another skiff on board the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Legacy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>If he could make his way to it...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cabin boy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, whipping around in time to see Scroop emerge onto the deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim was alone. Silver was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He backed up a step warily, teeth clenched. The steps to the captain’s quarters were only a few yards away. Close enough for him to reach in a hurry if he needed to, he thought. Maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Close enough for Silver to be in earshot. If he cared enough to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew now that Silver was an enemy. They were no longer on the same side. Even after  hearing what he had heard down in the galley, it was hard to remember he couldn’t automatically turn to the man for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood pounded in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim stood alert, legs apart. He needed to be ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There might be no rescue this time if something happened. The thought hurt more than he was willing to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop prowled around him and Jim rotated to keep the mantavor in his sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Scroop made no move to attack him. He stopped at the railing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better watch your step, cabin boy. I’m always watching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a snipping motion, bringing his claw together with a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>clack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want an accident to befall you like poor Mr. Arrow, now would we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim clenched his teeth, hand fisting by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Scroop!” Silver’s voice bellowed from above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim flinched, but took some satisfaction that Scroop seemed to have been just as affected. He turned, looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver stood atop the deck, fingers of his flesh hand curled around the railing. There was fury ablaze in his organic eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down to the skiffs. They can’t be far off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a handful of pirates filed out behind Silver. So much in a hurry that they just about collide into each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wondered where the others were, until he realized, with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, that they were probably following the captain and the doctor down whichever route they had made their escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prayed that his cry of warning had given them enough of a head start to safely make it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver strode down the flight of steps to the main deck. He grasped Jim again by the upper arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Jim stumbled along behind him, struggling to match the galley cook’s much larger strides. For someone of his size, Silver could move with surprising speed when he wanted to. If he had heard Jim’s protest, he gave no indication. Jim may as well have been an insect for all the good his resistance did in slowing Silver down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph swirled around his head, chirping worriedly, before flitting to Silver and repeating the behaviour. He whirled around Silver’s head, before crossing the distance halfway between their heads and hovering in the air there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intended message, Jim thought, was clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph was distressed by the behaviour of his companions. He wanted them to stop, make up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wondered, not for the first time, how aware the morph actually was. Did he know how deep the conflict went?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morph…” Silver’s voice was quieter than Jim thought he’d ever heard it before, tone laced with something like…? Sadness? Regret?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regret for what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For betraying Jim and his friends? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he regretted it, why didn’t he </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>it? He was the captain of this crew, the one in charge of this mutiny, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There they go!” Grewnge had run to the ship’s port side, clutching and half-leaning over the railing in his excitement, waving one finger in the air. “There they go!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And then he was running, scrambling for the ship’s cannon, and Jim’s heart was stuck in his throat. He couldn’t even call out. Could only watch as maybe the only two truly good people left on this expedition were about to be blown out of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Silver was already clenching a fist in the air, Morph forgotten. “Have ye gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>daft?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he bellowed. “Ye shoot them down and we lose the bloody map, ye fools!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grewnge stumbled, came to a halt, and looked suitably disappointed. “But, Boss…” He made a sort of gesture with his hands, something along the lines of “but they’re getting away” Jim would figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye forgetting there’s a second skiff? We follow them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver moved his hand from Jim’s arm to his shoulder, pushing him along in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ship engine had been destroyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although sabotaged felt like a better word for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the way it shot sparks, it was clear it wouldn’t be flying them anywhere in the immediate future. Not until it got some decent repairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim felt a thrill of vicious glee travel up his spine. The captain may have been forced to flee her own ship, but she had taken some of her own back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates wouldn’t be following her and the doctor. Not for a good while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fried good, captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the pirates had already knelt beside the engine, running several wires through his hands. He held a couple of them up for display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver growled and then he was shoving Jim forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim caught himself, turning half around to deliver a glare, but he was picking his way carefully to the ruined engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A massive hole had been knocked in the ship’s hull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sick lurch in his stomach, Jim stepped around it. The ground was so very, very far away. How had that happened? The shattered machinery overhead provided some semblance of an explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees beside the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate moved out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Jim thought. Like he couldn’t believe he was deferring to a cabin boy and one who was a prisoner at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved past Jim, knocking him against the skiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim grunted, catching himself on the skiff’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate stopped only briefly to eye him with disdain and then pushed on past, grumbling something under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim grunted, acutely aware of his continued presence directly behind him. He clenched his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he actually think he needed to monitor him? What was he going to do? Try and sabotage it further with them right there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, right. Jim didn’t really want to think about the consequences of that if he were found out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Would Silver even let it get that far though?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Instinctively, his eyes flickered to the cyborg…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim shut his eyes and reminded himself that Silver wasn’t who Jim had thought he was. He had to stop turning to him for help, even if it was only in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself back up, biting his lip to keep from saying something that might get him hurt, and ran his hands along the length of the engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cause of the damage was immediately apparent- even to someone not mechanically savvy. A gunblast had blown a hole in the side, exposing the sparking innards. It would be fixable for someone with the technical know-how and the right parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to tell them that though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand grasped his shoulder, dragging him back and out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it!” Jim hit the ground, a jolt running up the length of his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grewnge eyed him with a snarl, one finger jammed up his nose. He snerked loudly, squatting beside the engine and tilted his head, looking the engine over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s lip curled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grewnge leered down at him, lips peeling back to reveal yellow and rotten teeth. He scratched at his paunch and lumbered past him. His elbow caught Jim in the side of the head as he moved past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light exploded behind his eyes and Jim caught himself against the side of the skiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grewnge smirked down at him. “Oops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim grunted, body tensing and teeth grinding. And then Grewnge’s tail hit him from behind, knocking him off balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell forward onto his hands and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raucous laughter met his ears and Jim exhaled heavily through his nose. His heart was racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed intent on reminding him at every turn that he was powerless here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed himself back to his knees and slowly climbed to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fixable, Captain,” Grewnge reported, standing before Silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” Silver’s eyes locked on Jim’s. There was a hard shine to them that made Jim uneasy. “Jimbo, I’m expecting ye to be on the repair crew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jim sputtered. “You can’t just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, shoulders heaving and eyes wide. Something in that moment brought him back to the familiar banter with the man he thought the galley cook had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinned his lips and had to turn his gaze away. His eyes landed once again on the damaged engine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim doubted he would be able to sabotage it further or refuse outright to even repair it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure there were… alternate methods of persuasion that could be used to make him comply or they could just kill him outright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both were undesirable outcomes he would prefer to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe he could take his time on the repairs. Slowing it down, even fractionally, could give Doppler and the Captain the extra time they need to get the treasure before Silver did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turned out, Jim wasn’t expected to fix the engine on his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fat pirate, Grewnge, sat across from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, a string of drool hanging from his lips, as he connected two wires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, Jim had to admit that he had at least some idea of what he was doing in between the ugly glares he kept sending Jim’s ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ones that said he was imagining the dozen or more different ways he could pound Jim into a mincemeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he actually could if Jim was expected to actually help with the rebuilding, but Jim wasn’t sure that meant anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think he could put much stake in a pirate’s word of honor to keep him safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there even such things as words of honor among pirates or did they gut each other over the most meager of table scraps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If this crew was anything to go by, he was betting on the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim sat cross-legged, palms resting against his knees and eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something sparked in Grewnge’s hands. With a muttered oath, he dropped it to the ground and jammed his fingers into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s finger twitched, his lips tightening, and he reached over to snatch the piece of the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t connect it like that!” he snapped. “It’s gotta be connected at both ports, otherwise only one thruster  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately afterwards, he cringed internally, realizing that maybe now wasn’t the best time to be any sort of smart aleck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Particularly around pirates who had been deprived (however temporarily) of treasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Particularly around a pirate like Grewnge, who, okay, wasn’t Scroop, but who still seemed at his happiest when he was blowing things out of the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Grewnge had, it seemed, worked up a very grudging respect for Jim’s technical know-how. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He curled his lip up in a snarl and uttered some very choice words, but at least he didn’t feel the need to physically retaliate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least… not yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim really hoped he wasn’t just warming himself up for the very literal punchline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, cautiously, he unfolded himself to connect the piece himself- and then asked himself exactly what he was doing it for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[If the goal was to delay the pirates, then actively assisting them in getting the remaining skiff up in the air really wasn’t the proper way to go about achieving it.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But self-preservation was as good a reason as any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, it wasn’t as if that was the only thing that would need to be repaired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was damage to the fuel line. If that wasn’t seen too before the skiff was launched, there was a very real possibility of it catching fire in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wouldn’t even need to fall to their deaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d be burned to a crisp long before they hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another muttered curse from Grewnge and Jim’s chin snapped up to watch him cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he moved his hands from his knees to the ground on either side of him, ready to give himself that extra boost if it turned out he needed to run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust ye’ve made progress?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim hadn’t heard the old cook’s approach anymore than Grewnge had, but he was glad to see that he at least had more control over his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grewnge stood up with a short huff, wiping his hands off on his trousers, and opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Jim a moment to understand that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one whose input Silver wanted and, when he did, something on his inside twisted around uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Silver </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to put him in the line of fire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grewnge shot Jim a dirty look</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really starting to feel that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim glared, but slowly relayed his information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver rubbed his chin and looked thoughtful. “How long do ye need to complete repairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim did the mental calculations. “Two, maybe three, hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate captain nodded, looking pleased with Jim’s report. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all of Jim’s willpower to squash that familiar warm feeling that rose inside of him. This was a different Silver and this Silver’s attention meant something far different than what the other one’s had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t proud because Jim had proven once more that he could do it. He wasn’t proud that Jim was accomplished enough to actually get it done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was proud because he had someone who would do and do it well because he had no other option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This new Silver had seen to that. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were worse places to be than the brig, he was sure. Jim was just hard pressed to think of any right this second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim leaned back, legs stretched out before him. He tilted his head till the back of his skull met the wall with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts turned to the future. It wasn’t like there was much else to occupy his time down here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would happen to him after this was done? There wasn’t much left to be done on the skiff’s engine. Just a final calibration and some fine-tuning and then it would be good to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Jim was sure that when they went planetside, he would remain a hostage to be used against the doctor and the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention that, as far as any of them knew- not to mention as far as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew- he was still the only person who knew how to open the map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as for what came after that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If things went according to plan and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>get their hands on the map or the treasure, he couldn’t imagine they would keep him alive for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, if things </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>went according to plan, then he, the captain and the doctor would all three find a way off of this planet and leave the mutineers behind in the dust, but… well, who was he even trying to kid? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything would go according to plan, Scroop would win some sort of prize for achieving world peace… that kind of thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim snorted derisively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far more likely it was that everything would go spiralling all the way down to hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and tried to settle back. There were no windows down in the brig. The only light came from the pitiful lantern hanging from a hook on the wall outside his cell. It granted him almost nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impossible to know just how long he had been down here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph chuffed miserably, cuddling against Jim’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim reached up and scratched the morph on the head. He didn’t know what he was doing down here, why he had been allowed to stay with him or why he even chose to. He supposed that was one thing he could be grateful to this new Silver for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph’s company was better than being alone and he was considerably better company than any of his other options at present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a clank and Jim jerked upright, climbing quickly to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a faint cry of alarm, Morph fluttered around Jim’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So the cabin boy still hasn’t learned his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop slipped his way into the room. Several others filed their way in after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two- no, three- other pirates aside from Scroop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim pressed his back against the wall, teeth clenched, but there was no place for him to retreat to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph gave a terrified shriek and buried himself in the pockets of Jim’s pants. Even through the fabric, he could feel the morph’s trembling against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morph,” he whispered. He slipped his hand into his pocket, trying to be consoling, and felt Morph wind his way around his fingers, clinging tightly for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s heart was pounding and his mouth felt dry, but he still made for an attempt at bravado anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time, no see, Scroop.” He licked his lips and tried to maintain his glare. Somehow, in the dark and with him being behind bars, he didn’t think it was as effective as he would have liked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, he was managing to assert his defiance just fine. “Miss me or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a toss away line. He was trying to be flippant, trying to tell Scroop that he didn’t scare him, even as tremors wracked his frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than you missed me, no doubt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop moved closer. There was a shuffling of feet as his multiple companions followed closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Jim went to press back, but he was already up against the wall. There was nowhere for him to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dim lantern light reflected off of Scroop’s eyes. It was enough to give them a faint, demonic glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim swallowed hard. His palms felt moist. He squeezed his free hand tightly. Inside his pocket, Morph gave another shudder, like he knew something was coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wasn’t entirely certain he was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must have been something, a wordless cue from Scroop maybe, because one of his companions scrambled forward then. A key scraped in the lock and then the door was swinging inward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim braced himself for the fight he knew must be coming. He yanked his left hand from his pocket, ignoring Morph’s whine of protest, and put his fists up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t do him any good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was rushed before he could do more than get a single punch in. His arms were pinned. He was held up against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fist was driven into his stomach. The breath punched out of him in a wheeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim doubled over, was held upright as a second fist plunged into his gut. A third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dropped him, so suddenly that he collapsed in a heap on the ground. He landed on his shoulder and curled automatically around his stomach to protect himself from any further blows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop pushed himself to the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tried to blink past the breathing problems, struggling to pull more air into his lungs. He could see Scroop’s legs. He’d have to lift his head to see the rest of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tried to scramble back, to shove himself away from Scroop, but Scroop caught him by the shirt collar. He was hoisted into the air and slammed back against the brig wall. One claw pressed against his neck and Jim gagged. The other one twined in his hair, dragging his head back until his skull collided with the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Jim choked out. His fingers scrabbled against Scroop’s hold, but he might as well have been fighting against a rock. “I haven’t done anything to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mantavor leaned in closer till his mandibles were nearly brushing against the skin of Jim’s ear. His foul breath was hot against Jim’s skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need you now,” he said, voice low. “But we won’t forever. I look forward to that time. We'll get to know each other… </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m sure</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim made an effort to twist away, but, with the hand painfully twisted in his hair, he wasn’t going anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should feel scared. Scroop’s threat should have terrified him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he felt something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teeth clenched, Jim was filled with a powerful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning </span>
  </em>
  <span>hatred for the pirate standing before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was starting to hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This… Scroop was the one who murdered Mr. Arrow. He killed him and Jim had  blamed himself for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated Scroop. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He imagined the terror that must come with being set adrift in the Etherium, of getting sucked into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>black hole</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought of hating himself, of sleepless nights replaying everything in his mind, of wondering </span>
  <em>
    <span>where he went wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he hated him even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked out with his foot, throwing all the weight of his hatred behind it. His heel connected hard with Scroop’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even there, there was no softness to exploit. He was protected in all places by his exoskeleton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Scroop hissed in surprise. His claw fell away from Jim’s throat- meaning all of Jim’s weight was now being supported by Scroop’s grip on his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim cried out, hands flying to his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph squealed, the sound loud and piercing. He flew out of Jim’s pocket and darted once around his head, before burrowing against Jim’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether he was trying to offer comfort or seeking it out himself, Jim didn’t know and didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop snatched Jim’s shirt again, both hands this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim only had a moment to register his own relief at the lack of pressure on his scalp before he was flung through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His back hit the wall and he fell to the ground. For a moment, all he could do was lie there and try to remember how to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something bumped his face and Jim flinched away from it, but it was only Morph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blob flew around his head, watching Jim with large, worried eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appreciated the concern- really, he did- but, of all times, why couldn’t Morph just fly and get Silver? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite Jim’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>strong desire not to see the man, he didn’t think Silver would approve of Scroop slipping down here just to beat the crap out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(He wouldn’t, right?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morph…” Jim groaned. He reached a hand out, batting the morph away from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph mewled and dodged the hand to press up against his face once again. “Morph, not now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop advanced on him. Slowly. He was taking his time. He knew he had all the time in the world, so why wouldn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim could shout, he reasoned, but why would he? Would Silver come? Would he even care? Or would a shout do nothing but give Scroop something else to garner sick satisfaction from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought is enough for him to clam up, lips tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t cry out. No matter what. He wouldn’t give Scroop something else to derive pleasure from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop took another step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim flinched automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A harsh whisper from the other pirates stopped him dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned. “What is it now?” he snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t answer. Not right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, they merely swapped glances. Even in the low light, their nervousness is on full display. One of them glanced at the stairs, but, as far as Jim could see, there was nothing there to warrant their worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s ears perked up in interest, straining to hear what was being said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve already been down here long enough.” The pirate cringed back, as if afraid that Scroop might strike at him too. “If the Captain…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t finish, wringing his hands, but the threat of Silver was apparently enough to make Scroop think twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled, whirling on his heels and stalking out of the cell. He slammed the door hard enough to make Jim jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already eager to be gone, the other pirates had already filed up the stairs and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim propped himself up on one elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed him,” he said and the accusation hung in the air. He didn’t know why he said it, just that he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>say it. It was stupid. It wasn’t like throwing that out there would get justice for Mr. Arrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” A shine of teeth flashed as he grinned viciously and Jim felt sick. He was actually… he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud </span>
  </em>
  <span>of what he had done. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Revulsion swept over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were talking about another being, another life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone with feelings and hopes and fears and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Someone who was dead. Someone who had felt the terror of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could anyone think back on that and remain unfeeling? How could anyone think back on that and remain </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As a last, spiteful action, Scroop snuffed out the lantern light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have seen his eyes, cabin boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was gone, leaving just the echo of his words.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Joke’s on him,” Jim muttered. His arms were crossed and he kept his back to the wall. “I’m not even afraid of the dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph, it would seem, actually was. He had disappeared back into Jim’s pocket shortly after the light’s had gone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, Jim could feel his trembling. He sighed, sticking his hand back in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morph didn’t have to stay with him. He could have been elsewhere, perfectly safe, with Silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It spoke volumes regarding the little creature’s loyalty that he was still here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim appreciated it. More than that, he wasn’t sure where he would be without Morph. It was difficult to admit, even to himself, just how lonely it would be without Morph’s companionship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had had no idea how long he had been down here before. That hadn’t changed. He could guess how long it had been since Scroop had left- his scalp and ribs twinged painfully at the reminder- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour? Maybe two? It couldn’t have been that long, could it? But he couldn’t be sure. And that was perhaps the most frustrating thing of all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door at the top of the stairs gave a gentle creak, cutting into Jim’s thoughts. He was on his feet in an instant, back against the wall again. His fingers curled into fists at his side. If they wanted to come and have their way with him again, they could be ready for a fight. Jim wasn’t planning on going down easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t sound like a group of pirates. There was a whir of machinery, the huff of breath, followed by a low curse. “What in the devil…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s breath caught in his throat. What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing down here? Even as he wondered that, he was hit by a wave of relief so strong it nearly brought him to his knees. He had thought he hadn’t wanted to see him. His strong reaction was proving him wrong. He missed the simpler times of before, when he knew who Silver was, or when he had at least thought he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they would joke together and laugh together and when Jim would fall asleep at night feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm </span>
  </em>
  <span>because finally- </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally-</span>
  </em>
  <span> out here in the Etherium, he had found someone who understood him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone who cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a part of Jim that wanted to shut itself down at that, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t want that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t want to miss Silver. He didn’t want to need Silver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver had betrayed him. He had made it very clear that he cared nothing for Jim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim was their hostage. They were planning to use him against his friends, against the only two people who, now that Jim thought about it, might actually give a damn about him. They were going to take him planetside and they were going to use him and then they would likely kill all three of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, with all that hanging over his head, after everything the man had done, he still yearned to see Silver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That realization was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was all wrong. He shouldn’t want that. No, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>want that. Did he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know and the not-knowing was the hardest part. His stomach hardened. If he didn’t know what was going on in his own mind, how was he supposed to know anything else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hiss, then a small light sprang to life in the dark space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim could just make out a vague silhouette before the lamp was lit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver settled down on the floor with a sigh. “Hello, Jimbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim dropped his gaze, glaring at the floor. His mind was racing. Maybe his wanting to see Silver stemmed from the need to know if it all was a lie. All the laughter, the good feelings, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ye’ve got the makings of greatness in ye…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had all of it been a lie? All of it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s heart ached. Something burned fiercely behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimbo…” There was nothing harsh in Silver’s voice. If anything, it was the opposite. Somehow that made it worse. Jim wished he would snap at him, act forceful, demand that he look at him. Something that would allow him to give rise to the protective anger that churned in his gut. Something that would give him an excuse to snap back at him, to shout </span>
  <em>
    <span>just who do you think you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Silver didn’t give him that opening and Jim… </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wished he would because, without it, his throat was dry and he couldn’t form the words and they would just keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>sitting </span>
  </em>
  <span>there as if everything was normal. As if he weren’t sitting behind bars, inside a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cell,</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting to be used as a hostage. As if everything wasn’t the furthest thing from normal.As if Silver hadn’t laughed with him, hadn’t acted like a… like a friend, while all the while he was planning to betray them from the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat burned. The disgust he felt at this was so strong that suddenly he no longer needed that opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” he muttered. He still wouldn’t look up. He knew that when he did he wouldn’t see a bloodthirsty pirate. He would see the man he had spent months working alongside of, months looking up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That scared him. He didn’t want to see that because seeing that would make it so much harder to hate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver stirred. “Jimbo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jimbo </span>
  </em>
  <span>me!” Jim exploded. It was so sudden, so unexpected. Everything just rose to the surface. He felt like he might suffocate under the weight of his own emotions and he didn’t like it, didn’t like feeling so overwhelmed he might drown. “Don’t… don’t act like everything is normal, because it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He paced away from him, stopping at the other side of the cell and wrapping his arms around himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a defensive gesture in a moment of weakness and he hated what it said about himself, but he needed it. In that moment, he needed it. He needed to feel secure. He couldn’t drop his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see ye hurt, lad.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jim laughed bitterly. “It’s a little late for that, don’t you think?” he asked, his voice hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ribs still ached. His scalp still stung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop had hurt him, no matter how innocent Silver may have been in that regard. Because, whatever else Silver had done, Jim didn’t think he would actually… condone that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beyond that, however, the sting of betrayal cut even deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still Silver’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Silver </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>see that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lied to me. You betrayed me. I’m your </span>
  <em>
    <span>hostage!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now Jim unwrapped his arms. His fingers curled back into fists. His jaw was clenched and unclenched. He was near speechless now, despite there being so much more he wanted to say. Where would he even begin? How did he even begin to try explaining just how much his betrayal has hurt him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to work up the nerve to start somewhere. Instead, he found himself sinking down to the floor. He was tired. He was angry. He didn’t know where to start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it always a lie?” he asked. He tilted his head back, felt the back of his skull meet the wall, and tried to be as uncaring as his tone. His voice was so quiet that when Silver didn’t answer him he thought maybe he hadn’t heard him. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe he was better off not knowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the answer was yes… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want the answer to be yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s head snapped up, eyes wide with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only this time, Silver was the one who wouldn’t look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It weren’t. Jim, lad…” There was a heavy sigh and Silver rubbed at his mechanical leg as though it pained him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, it left Jim feeling guilty and he didn’t understand why. He hadn’t done anything to him. He hadn’t hurt him. He wasn’t the reason his leg pained him. He shouldn’t have to feel guilty about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about all that.” Now he looked at Jim and the sincerity in his eyes had him half-believing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuttered his eyes, tried to close himself off. Told himself to shut out what Silver was saying because that would make it easier, but he found himself listening anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I did what I had to to keep the two of us alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An excuse, he told himself. Just an excuse. That was all it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did ye really think they would have let ye live if there hadn’t been a use for ye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question brought Jim up short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After everything, it had never occurred to Jim to wonder if maybe Silver had saved his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he had, hadn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen the look in Scroop’s eyes, felt the pressure on his skull, on the back of his neck, and he had known that Scroop had wanted to kill him. That Scroop would kill him. He remembered the terror of that moment very strongly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only he hadn’t died. Because Silver had stepped in</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it really more than just a self-serving move? He wanted to believe that, but he also wasn’t stupid. He knew Silver benefited from his being a hostage just as much as the others did. Was his sole motivation </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>just saving his life? Could he believe that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded good that Silver would want to save his life, but he had a lot to gain. Treasure was a powerful motivator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim shifted his legs, pulling his knees to his chest, and bit the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Silver </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need him to get what he wanted? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain was brave, yes, and capable, but she was one woman. What could she hope to do, outnumbered as she was? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doppler was… he was Doppler. Jim didn’t think he would be much good in a fight against pirates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was there really anything either one of them would be able to do to prevent Silver from taking the map if and when he caught up with them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he really was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted his hands together and cast a sideways glance Silver’s way. He couldn’t think of anything to say and so he said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, Jimbo.” The pirate’s sigh was loud and gusty. The lad still wouldn’t look at him. Not that Silver could blame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had done what he had had to do to keep him alive, but it was still a betrayal in Jim’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, even with the minimal light from the lamp overhead, Silver could see the indecision warring across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim wanted to believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave him hope, but at the same time, it was foolishness on the boy’s part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver had been betrayed before in his time. Multiple times. He recognized the importance of cutting loose the ones who had hurt you so that they couldn’t do so again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>the most spectacular irony of them all?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because that… that was not what Silver wanted, he realized. He didn’t want Jim to stop trusting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since someone had trusted Silver, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>trusted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a pirate and pirates knew better than to trust other pirates. Silver had screwed over others as many times as he had been screwed over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was Silver and he was one of the best. He had learned the hard way, learned the same way that Jim would have to, but he had learned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there had been Jim. Silver still didn’t understand it, but the boy had somehow worked his way into his heart. Found a spot Silver didn’t even know he’d had. He’d actually had the nerve to make Silver care about him. Somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think he knew quite how much until they were down in the galley, Scroop’s claws around the boy’s neck, pressing down on his skull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t the first time he had worked with Scroop. He knew the power behind those claws. He had seen them crush a man’s skull before, sending blood and brains flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not a very pleasant memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver rubbed a hand down his face and tried not to imagine Jim’s terrified face instead of the man’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop was right. He was going soft. Already had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have laughed, but he didn’t think Jim would appreciate the humor in the situation. It would only make things worse if, on top of everything else, Jim thought Silver was </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye really don’t understand much about how the world works, do ye?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s head snapped up, eyes flashing fire, but he kept his mouth shut, settling for death glaring Silver instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out another sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be so much easier if the lad would only open his mouth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>say something </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of leaving him feeling like he was talking to his own damn self. He wondered why that was- surely the kid must be aching to give him an earful. He already </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or at least he’d started to before apparently taking up some vow of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easier indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye think I could have just come in, guns ablazing, to yer rescue?” he asked quietly. He knew everything he said now sounded like an excuse, but he hoped Jim was listening to him. “Don’t work quite that way. They’d have gutted the both of us before the minute was up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim didn’t know. He hadn’t been there. He didn’t understand the bloodlust of pirates, but Silver did and he understood that the lust for treasure was the one thing that outweighed the lust for blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T’would only have served to get us both killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think Scroop bought his plan to use Jim as a hostage. Or at least not entirely. He would have to watch that one, but then… it was never like he had ever trusted him to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others wouldn’t question Silver’s plan to use Jim as a hostage. But once they got the treasure, once the euphoria wore off, they would be expecting to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver told himself that he had time. That he would think of something in the time between the then and the now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But until then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim still wasn’t speaking to him. He wasn’t even looking at him anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Silver climbed to his feet. He had said his piece. Let Jim think it over for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing else he could do here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped, hesitating, before he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got cold down here. Jim had his [jacket], yes, but… His own. He could leave it down here with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim might not appreciate the gesture right now, not that that mattered, but it would keep him warm. Or it would be an option if Jim chose to accept it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Silver didn’t move. HIs crewmates would be sure to notice the absence of his coat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scroop </span>
  </em>
  <span>would notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John Silver could deny going soft now, but he damn well couldn’t if he left his coat down with the cabin boy in the brig because the lad might get </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The risk wasn't worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, lad,” he said instead. There were plenty of reasons why Jim might not want to do that, but he’d be better off if he could get some rest. Silver decided to at least allay one of his fears. “I’ll see to it that Scroop doesn’t trouble ye none.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the beginning, the mantavor had had it out for the lad. Whatever the reason was, Silver didn’t know it. That didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim still didn’t answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heavy with regret, Silver turned away and left. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jim watched him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver’s words turned over in his mind. There had been a ring of truth in them, but that didn’t really change anything, did it? Everything Silver had said- everything he had pretended to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be-</span>
  </em>
  <span> before had rung true as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim scrubbed a hand over his face, frustrated. Silver was a multi-layered bastard and, the thing was, Jim didn’t think he knew how to sort the truth from the lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head, hoping to at least see the faint outline of light shining through the cracks around the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did that mean it was night out there? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lantern’s flame still flickered, but it’s light was abysmally low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No point in trying to see in the dark. Silver was already gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Should he even risk it? Jim didn’t like the idea of being so completely vulnerable. Not when he was locked up in the brig of a pirate ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep with one eye open, they said, but he still knew that there was a chance Scroop would come down here again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that happened, Jim didn’t want to be caught sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Silver had said…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll see to it that Scroop doesn’t trouble ye none. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was something he could trust Silver on, it was that promise. He wasn’t even sure why. It didn’t even make logical sense really. If Silver was untrustworthy in some areas, he should be untrustworthy in the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was falling back into old patterns, maybe it was stupid, but Jim really did feel that he could trust that at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scroop wouldn’t be coming back down again tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow… Well, tomorrow they could very well be heading planetside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that were the case, then he really would be better off getting what rest he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sank lower to the ground, ignoring the way his ribs cried out. They weren’t broken- the pain would be a hell of a lot worse- but they were almost certainly bruised and that was apparently all it took to make an already bad situation even more miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim inhaled harshly through his nose, folding his arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been through worse. He could deal with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He settled himself down on the floor. It was hard, but, again, he could deal with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim turned over on his side and tried to sleep.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jim snapped awake to the creak of the door hinges. He scrambled upright and pressed his back against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ribs protested- so apparently he couldn’t just sleep that off- but it was a far cry from screaming agony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footsteps on the stairs were heavy, so it wasn’t Scroop. Small favors and all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no whirring of gears accompanying the footfalls, so it wasn’t Silver. Again, small favors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After last night, Jim didn’t know if he was ready to face Silver. Sleeping on his problems hadn’t made them go away. He still didn’t know what to think about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched cautiously as the pirate entered the room. Whoever this was, it wasn’t someone Jim had ever interacted with. He didn’t know who they were or what to expect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate was large. Standing next to Jim, he would have towered over him maybe by at least a head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not tall, but stocky. Muscular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of Jim’s throat was dry. If this was another beating, he wasn’t looking forward to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed to his feet. If this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> another beating, he’d take it standing up like a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate said nothing as he approached the cell. No taunts, nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scraping sound when he inserted the key into the lock and turned it, swinging the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph poked out of Jim’s pocket. It took him about two seconds to decide he didn’t want any part in this and he disappeared back again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So… no help on that end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Excellent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morph hadn’t reappeared at all during Silver’s visit to the brig. Jim wondered if that was because the morph genuinely didn’t want to see him at all either or because he had simply fallen asleep for the whole meeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out.” The pirate wasted no words, gesturing with his hand too, in case Jim somehow missed his meaning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim stayed where he was, shoulders hunching, arms crossed. He raised his chin, just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirate stared at him, like he couldn’t comprehend that Jim had just defied orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking in his antagonist’ girth, Jim wondered if maybe being rebellious wasn’t the best of ideas at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the pirate didn’t seem to feel like taking the two steps inside the cell to deck him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, his eyebrows drew down in a scowl and he jerked his thumb again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out,” he ordered again, this time his voice raised a little louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to stop testing fate, Jim decided, before he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>decide to come in there and pummel him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out. The whole time, he kept his eyes on the pirate, glaring balefully. He wanted it clear that he was walking out of his own volition. Under his own power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just lucky that this guy seemed to be about as passive as he was stocky. About as bright too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim almost stumbled to a halt when a thought struck him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silver.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he do this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could have easily been Scroop down here to escort him up, but it wasn’t. He was sure the mantavor would have been among the first to volunteer. Was he daring to hope too much? Scroop could just have easily been otherwise occupied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep moving.” He was shoved from behind and the force nearly sent him toppling to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot a glare over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stocky was as unmoved by it as he ever had been, sliding back to his passive exterior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim grit his teeth and straightened. For once, he kept his mouth shut. He tightened his shoulders and marched forward. He refused to give this pirate any reason to outright manhandle him up onto the deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed the stairs and stepped out onto the deck. After spending the night and probably a portion of the day before down in the brig, Jim was blinded by the light. He flinched, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deck was crowded with… just about everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught sight of Silver’s bulk and turned his eyes away. He saw Scroop, eyeing him from within the crowd. He actually faltered in his step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an aura of malice around Scroop. Not that there ever wasn’t. But Jim understood the promise of retribution that hung with it this time. The promise that if Scroop ever caught him alone again, he wouldn’t be so lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jimbo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver had seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his way through the group till he stood at Jim’s side. His large flesh hand landed on Jim’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been waitin’ to see ye, Jimbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided Jim through the crowd of pirates. Their faces sprung out at him, expressions raging curious to jeering to downright murderous. Jim fought not to stumble, to not falter in his steps. He felt too much like a prisoner being led to his execution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Silver wouldn’t- no, of course, he wouldn’t. Not when Jim was his precious hostage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization hit Jim like a brick- and he wondered that he hadn’t realized it sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going planetside.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one paid any attention to him once they were actually on board the small ship. But then why would they?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like he could cause them any trouble. Not with his hands bound behind his back. He couldn’t exactly fling himself over the side to escape either. The only thing that would result in was a fall to his death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ergo, he was stuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim settled for glaring. Not that any of them paid any attention, but at least it </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, being allowed to sit there and stew in his righteous anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver wouldn’t even look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On second thought, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>probably throw himself over the side. Just to spite them all. They couldn’t use him as a hostage if he was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… it was also a long, long way down and Jim was absolutely sure he didn’t want to end his days as a bloody smear on the planet’s surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed put, wiggling his fingers again to see if there was any give in the cord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d tried getting a grip on the knot. What he’d managed wouldn’t be nearly enough to get free. Not without time, which Jim felt he was sorely lacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been bound tightly enough for the circulation in his wrists to be cut off, but the bonds were secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pirates knew their knots. He would give them that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been in the air for a while now. Longer than it should have taken them to put down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew the reason was that they were searching for any sign of where his friends had landed their own ship. He also knew that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason that they were staying in the air for so long was because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>find a sign of the other skiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim felt a spark of satisfaction and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren’t making this easy for Silver and his crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The planet’s topography didn’t help either. The plant life was like nothing Jim had ever seen before. They were the size of trees, but they weren’t exactly trees. More like… giant umbrella mushrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They provided more than enough cover for the captain and the doctor to hide under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put her down! Gently now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver’s rough voice cut into Jim’s musings and his chin snapped up. They were landing? Already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim had missed something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jolt of fear shot through this spine. Did this mean they had finally found what they were looking for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have been paying attention!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that, he realized ruefully, he could have done something even if he had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They put down anchor next to some sort of growth that twisted high into the air. It would serve as a means to and from the skiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The growth was thick and gnarled, like an aged and gigantic tree root. But, unlike a tree root, there was a soft metallic thud when Jim scuffed his boot against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>this planet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lichen and the moss all seemed organic enough. So then what was this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to think about it any further. He wasn’t given a chance to slow his pace and it took all his concentration to keep his balance on the way down with his hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone shoved him and he staggered the last couple feet down, only just managing to remain on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot a glare behind him, but of course the culprit remained completely unapologetic. A little smug even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim seethed. It stung to be reminded that he was completely in their power, at their mercy, but that was exactly what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll show you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> was undetermined, but it felt good to think it anyways and to know that there was a part of himself they couldn’t conquer. That they would never conquer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became aware of Silver giving an order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have the lad warning them of our approach. Silence him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization struck Jim like a hammer blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t be serious, could he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when his eyes met those of the old cyborg’s, he found nothing forgiving there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver was serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim lunged forward at about the same time someone grabbed for him. Their fingers caught the edge of his sleeve, but his momentum tore him free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit the ground hard and rolled out of the way as his attacker followed suit. He kicked out and the pirate got the heel of his boot to the face for his troubles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim tried to scramble to his feet- easier said than done- but he had been hemmed in. There was nowhere for him to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was caught under the arms and hauled the rest of the way to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-” he gasped out, but then a sinewy limb, more like a tentacle than any sort of arm, was winding its way around his throat and dragging his head back against a burly chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It curled up, grasping at his jaw, working to pry it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim locked his jaw, turned his head as far away as he possibly could. Anything to make it harder for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for nothing…” A beefy fist drove itself into his stomach- someone had evidently grown tired of watching the struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was driven from his lungs in a short gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment was taken advantage of and his jaw was pried the rest of the way open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick cloth was dragged between his teeth, tight enough to cut into the corners of his mouth, and knotted at the base of his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim could only glare. His face burned hot with humiliation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than a few of the pirates leered at him, making their pleasure known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver wouldn’t even look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move forward, lads.” The order was more quietly given. “There’s treasure waiting.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were hunkered down for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Jim, that meant being seated against the base of one of the tree-like structures. They had secured him around its base with another length of rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t bothered with being gentle. Even through his shirt, the rope aggravated the flesh of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim strained against the bonds on his wrists to no avail. The only thing he was going to accomplish, he realized, was chafing his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pirates around him have fallen asleep, their breathing rising in a soft cacophony of snores. Even the one assigned watch has dozed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what were they expecting? That Jim would get loose? That the Captain and the Doctor would formulate some sort of attack?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a little threatened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim snorted behind the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could pretend to be threatened and he could pretend to be a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yanked at his bonds again, despite the risk of chafing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe there was a chance he could work the gag out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw was sore, tongue dry. But when he angled his head, trying to rub against his shoulder, he failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated grunt, he let the back of his skull rest against the tree.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At some point, he had fallen asleep. When he woke, it was to a crick in his neck and stiff and aching muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had slumped in his sleep somehow, the rope riding up with his shirt, and the position was uncomfortable. He struggled to reposition himself, but getting himself up seemed to be a lot harder than getting himself down apparently had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim exhaled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something rustled the debris to his right and he jerked before he could help himself, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every sense in his body was on alert, his heart racing- did this planet have wildlife? The legends never said, but there would have been no way to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he couldn’t move- couldn’t even make a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the pirates turned over with a noisy yawn after scratching his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was still again, but Jim’s heart was racing too fast for him to relax. He didn’t think he’d be getting anything even resembling rest tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something touched his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim startled badly, but fingers dug into his flesh, and anyways, there was nowhere for him to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush,” a familiar accented voice whispered by his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim still instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The captain… What the hell was she doing here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>shk</span>
  </em>
  <span> of steel being unsheathed and then the cord around his torso was cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, it was ten times easier to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward immediately, giving her access to the cord around his wrists. The cool blade slipped between his hands, the cord was cut and he yanked his hands apart, rubbing his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gag went next. He reached up, tearing it away. His mouth was dry- he felt he could kill for some water right about now- but getting it out of his mouth was a relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could move, a staying hand landed on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the Captain for direction, but her eyes were on the sleeping forms of the pirates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, he followed her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t look like any of them had moved, but if the Captain was concerned…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped his shoulder. It was time for them to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim climbed slowly to his feet and crept after her. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Doppler was… well, he was himself. And that meant plenty of apologies and wrung hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never wanted to leave you behind with those… those scoundrels, Jim, but well, after you shouted your warning...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Jim brushed him off, too tired to think properly. “Keeping the map out of their hands was more important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but… but…” Doppler trailed off and shot an uncertain look to the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it, okay?” Jim tucked his hands in his pockets and turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hawkins.” The captain stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clenched his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” he said. If his voice was hoarse from disuse, who was to say? “I said forget it, alright? It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Hawkins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was far more forceful now and Jim knew she wasn’t pleased with his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was used to being obeyed and that wasn’t about to change now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had to put a name to the expression on her face it would be… regretful? Remorseful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But neither of those seemed to fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel… right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… am sorry for leaving you behind up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An apology didn’t feel right either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim rubbed his arm, dropping his eyes. The ground was suddenly a lot more interesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said softly. “I get it. Getting the map out of there was more important. You had to prioritize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been fun, being left behind, but he still spoke the truth. As long as the map remained out of their hands, it was a powerful bargaining tool provided they had to use it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain tsked quietly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” she said and when Jim looked up at her, she was staring back at him intently, standing with her hands clasped behind her back, “leaving you back there was… regrettable. I don’t make the decision to abandon my crew lightly. And for that, I am truly sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I said it was fine,” Jim said, uncomfortable. He lowered his voice, shoulders hunching.“Can we just drop it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw immediately the way her brows furrowed and her lips pulled downward and knew that under any other circumstances he would be reprimanded for how he had just chosen to address his captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain straightened her shoulders. “Very well then, Mr. Hawkins.” She turned to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Jim called after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, half-turning to face him with ears pricked forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um…” He found himself faltering in the face of what he had to say. “It was Scroop who killed Mr. Arrow.” Her expression tightened, but other than that, she was careful not to let anything else show, as painful as bringing up Mr. Arrow must have been for her. “I… overheard Silver call him out on it.” He tucked his hands in his pockets, scuffing the toe of his boot against the ground. “I just thought you might want to know. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then.” Her voice was far quieter than Jim thought he had ever heard it before. Grief had softened her features. “Thank you for telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jim could answer her, she raised her chin, determination shining through her eyes. A mask that Jim had only realized was ever there when he saw it slip those moments before was back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on then. Let’s get moving. It won’t be long before those pirates up and notice you’re not where they left you. We want to be long gone by the time they’re on our tail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim followed along behind her, picking his way through the strange undergrowth carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed at his wrists. They were still sore, but the pain was fading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t what was on his mind though. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silver.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim faltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea what he was supposed to think. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver had saved his life, yes, but he was also part of the reason why his life had been in danger in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head up to the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what was he supposed to do with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The very short epilogue. I'm sorry.</p><p>I do like it ending it on a question. The intent was to take things a little differently but in a way that would still allow the rest of the movie to play out largely unchanged.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to get this out of the way- no, I don't plan to rewrite the entire movie from this point on. It was just sort of a tangent I wanted to explore and I was also desperate to play around with Scroop a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>